Doctor Ruby
by XaosDiscordial
Summary: It was a peaceful day when Ruby Rose first met the Doctor - and the last. On that fateful adventure, they fused - The Doctor becoming Ruby and Ruby becoming the Doctor. Now, Ruby has to do her part to save the universe while studying to be a huntress. Meanwhile, in the darkness, old and new enemies are brewing...
1. S1 E1: From the Top

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to a new crossover story. I wanted to get it out a few hours ago, but life happens.**

**This is going to be a fortnightly upload (every two weeks) because the chapters will probably be longer than for my other fics. That is, apart from my next idea... coming soon, a Homestuck/RWBY fusion story!**

**Still, as for now, you can enjoy this new Doctor Who/RWBY fusion. I'm not super happy about how this came out pacing-wise, but I'm sticking to my guns. There's no use making you wait a week while I try to fix a problem that I'm not even sure how to fix. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ruby heard a huge crash in the distance.

The sound had been preceded and followed by strange off-beat peals and shrieks that shot across the air. It sounded like somebody was torturing a living violin, or perhaps some horrible grimm was laughing darkly somewhere. Even before that, she had heard something tear, loud enough that it had echoed off the far-off hills and sent Zwei's ears flapping back in worry.

As one may expect, she decided to investigate.

She slinked cautiously between the trees as she moved in the direction of the crash; if it was some Grimm, she had to be prepared for it. Unfortunately, the warping sound dissipated quickly, and she was left wandering aimlessly. She hoped she was going in the right direction. A slow hum began to rise in the air, and she ran towards the sound. That had to be it! She reached the crash site and gasped.

The ground was scorched and some of the trees were bent, creating an unnatural clearing. There, in the centre of the clearing, sat a tall blue box with strange markings. The box said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX in bold white letters on a black rectangle at its top, and on one of the doors was a white panel covered in black lettering. On the other door sat a handle and keyhole, and these were the only factors that differentiated this side from the other 3. There was a glowing lantern attached to the top, but the glass case was broken, as were all of the windows. Smoke billowed from the them that smelt of burning metal, and it made Ruby's eyes water. Was this really the thing that had crashed?

She walked up to it cautiously to read the panel. Just as she got close, however, the door swung open and a man shoved his head out.

"Oh! Hello!" said the man, his thick black hair falling in front of his face. His accent was unusual, and his tone was jovial and confused. "Sorry, this box is out of order. See?" He reached forward and hung a little sign from the other door handle and smiled at her, before slamming the door shut again.

Ruby looked on in confusion. The sign said OUT OF ORDER, hastily written in pen on a piece of corrugated cardboard. She looked back at the closed door, and then the sign again. She stepped up and pushed the door open. There was no way that guy was okay!

She looked up and her eyes widened.

What had looked from the outside like a tiny, tall box opened up onto a huge grey room with a tall ceiling and light-covered walls. A balcony overlooked the room from all sides, doorways hinted at an even greater size. The room was deep, intersected by a metal and glass platform that she now stood on. In the centre of the room was a great column of glass and plasma, surrounded by some sort of console at its base and shielded at the top by concentric circles of grey metal, covered in strange circular shapes. She stood in place, stunned.

The man she had seen earlier was whizzing around the central console, tweaking the controls as he went. He looked up.

"Oi!" he said angrily. "I said it was out of order!"

"Oh!" Ruby came to her senses for a moment. "Sorry, I was just worried you were-"

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Please go away now, it's not safe here."

Ruby blinked in confusion at his stilted speech but nodded all the same. She turned to leave.

The door slammed shut in front of her.

"Uh… hey! Excuse me, sir, but the doors just closed!"

"What?" The man looked up, and his eyebrow peaked. "Why?"

"I don't know, it just- aah!" She screamed as the entire room shook, and sparks flew from the central column.

"What the-" the man jumped up from the floor and began to fiddle with the controls frantically. "No, no, no, no! We're moving!"

"What?"

"My thoughts exactly. Why are we moving?" The console sent of a shower of sparks, and he almost dove to the other side and messed around there. Ruby wished she could see what he was doing but doubted she would understand it.

"You're not leaving me a choice, are you?" It took Ruby a moment to realise he was talking to the machine. "Alrighty then. Geronimo!" He grabbed a lever on the console and pulled it, and the room exploded. Ruby's world went dark.

/-/

**DOCTOR RUBY**

_**Starring:**_

_**Ruby Rose**_

_**The Doctor**_

**FROM THE TOP**

**Written by XaosDiscordial**

/-/

Ruby groaned as she came to her senses, picking herself up off the floor. The room had gone dark, and even the console was dead. Parts of the railing was missing, and what remained was bent beyond recognition. She turned, and the man was getting up behind her. As he got to his feet, she had a better look at him.

His coat, now slightly ripped, was made of a dark material and was open at the front, revealing a white dress shirt and a dark red bow tie. He wore thick black boots; at least the man had some semblance of taste. He let out a sigh, brushing his hair back.

"Dear me…" he scanned the room with his eyes, before they fell on her. "Oh hello. Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah. My aura handled it."

The man looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Aura?"

"Yeah, y'know, aura? You… know what aura is, right?"

The man shook his head. "Indulge me."

"Aura is a manifestation of our souls or something. It protects us from damage like an armour we make ourselves."

"That doesn't sound possible."

"Well it is."

The man frowned in confusion. Ruby walked over to the dead console and ran her had along the controls.

"What is this place?" she said.

He looked up in surprise before nodding. "This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space – it's my spaceship."

"See, now _that_ doesn't sound possible."

"What kind of planet are you from, where people have self-generated force fields but not space travel?"

"Well, everyone knows that dust doesn't work in space."

"What's dust?"

Ruby stared at him in confusion.

"Wha- Who are you? You don't know what aura is, or dust – it's like you're an-"

"Alien?"

Ruby stared at him, mouth agape. An alien? But he looked so… normal.

The man smiled giddily. "I'm the Doctor."

Ruby just stared.

The Doctor waved his hand in front of her eyes. She didn't move.

"Well that's anticlimactic." He rolled his eyes, sighing. "You know, most people say, 'Doctor who?" and then we have this little conversation and you're not even listening to me, are you?" Ruby just kept staring. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just 'the Doctor', by the way. You know, this isn't very-"

"You're an alien!" Ruby zoomed up to him, and he flinched. "Sorry, just – what are you? Where are you from? I need answers!"

The Doctor smiled again. "That's more like it. I'm what's known as a Time Lord; I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous."

"That's amazing! And this… TARDIS, it's – it's-"

"Go on, say it. Everyone does."

"It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor grinned quietly, watching the girl ramble on to herself. Then he saw the item folded up on her back.

"Hold on, what's that?"

"Hmm?" She looked where he was pointing and smiled happily. "That's my weapon." She said, bringing it out from behind her and showing it to him.

He frowned at it. "Is this a gun?" at her nod, he groaned. "Oh no, I _hate_ guns."

"Why?"

"Too good at killing people. I've seen so _many_ different planets, but it's always the same; they invent guns and start killing each other. It's just what humans _do._"

She huffed. "It's not just a gun, y'know."

"Is that… so…" He said as he turned, shocked by the sight. Ruby held the scythe in her arms, cradling it warmly.

"Her name's Crescent Rose – oh, my name's Ruby by the way – and I made her myself."

The Doctor looked the weapon up and down, and then looked back at her.

"What kind of a world," he said, eyes narrowing, "has a girl making and carrying a deadly weapon around at such a young age?"

"Oh, well, I'm training to be a huntress." She beamed.

"What's a huntress?"

Ruby opened her mouth to answer but was stopped when something banged on the TARDIS door. They both looked over. The Doctor began to creep over to the door.

"Okay, Ruby, I need you to stay safe, okay?" He looked round as she sheathed her weapon.

"It's probably just a grimm, I can handle those."

"No, Ruby – listen. I don't have time to ask what a grimm is, but know this; we aren't on your planet anymore."

"Huh?" she cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we _moved_. Wherever you came from, we aren't there anymore. We're on another planet."

Ruby stared incredulously at the door, her expression slowly morphing to worry.

"Wait!" she said. "What about my family? They get worried and I- how are we going to get home- where are we-"

"Ruby!" She shut up and their eyes met. The Doctor stood tall.

"I'm going to get you home, Ruby, so don't worry. I don't know what we're going to face out there, but you need to trust me."

Ruby nodded sharply and looked back to the door.

"On three…" the Doctor said, and she took one of the handles. "One, Two… Three!"

They pulled open the doors and leapt out.

The room was just tall enough for the TARDIS and about as big as a bedroom. The walls glowed white, as did the floor and ceiling, which made it look like they were standing in a huge white void. There was nothing there.

"Huh." The Doctor walked into the centre of the room. "I thought I heard something out here. Oh well! Back into the-" just as he spoke, the walls started to rattle. The Doctor looked at the TARDIS and cried out.

The TARDIS began to disappear before their eyes. Ruby ran to it as fast as she could, but it was already gone. She fell to the ground where it had stood. The sound continued after it was gone, echoing off the walls. The Doctor pulled out some kind of tool and pointed it at where the TARDIS had been sitting. The thing made a strange buzzing noise as he waved it in the air, his arm slowly heading up to the wall behind where it had been.

"What is that? Where did the TARDIS go?"

"This? It's a sonic screwdriver, though it does more than just screwdriving these days. As for the TARDIS? I have no idea. I don't even know how it dematerialised in the first place – the power was gone."

"How are we going to get back?" Ruby began to hyperventilate, looking around at the monotone walls. "My sister is probably looking for me – and my dad – oh no, oh gods…"

"Ruby, calm down." The Doctor put his screwdriver away and knelt in front of her. "We'll find the TARDIS and I'll get you home safe and sound."

"But that could take ages!" She almost yelled as she jumped to her feet, standing over him. "My sister will be worried sick!"

The Doctor smiled. "Good thing we have a time machine."

Ruby stopped and blinked, watching him get up. "What?"

"Time machine. You remember how the T in TARDIS stood for time?" Ruby nodded numbly at him and he shook his head in disappointment. "You humans, so bad at reading implicit information. It's not that hard!"

Ruby just stared at him again, before she fell back and slid down one of the walls. "Look, Doctor, I'm kind of overwhelmed right now, y'know, so can we quit with the crazy surprises? We need to get out of here sooner rather than later."

The Doctor nodded. "Indeed." He pulled his sonic out again, running it up and down the walls.

They stayed like that for a while, the Doctor checking the walls slowly with his sonic and Ruby sitting on the floor against one. Ruby looked up at the Doctor, watching his strange eyes stare at his sonic every few seconds before returning his gaze to the wall. She stretched absentmindedly and waited. Eventually, however, boredom got the better of her.

"Why did you crash?"

"Hmm?" he looked back at her, glancing at his sonic. "Oh, right. Well I… Actually, what was I doing?"

He turned and leaned against the wall he had finished scanning, trying to remember. He seemed to deliberate at length, staring off into the white void above them.

"Oh, that's not good." He rubbed his eyes, walking over to check the wall behind her. "I can't remember."

"Well, what is the last thing you _do_ remember? It might help you figure things out."

"Makes sense. Let's see…" He mulled it over. "I had dropped Clara off and was just kind of… travelling."

"To where?"

The Doctor shook his head again. "Nowhere. I was just cruising down the Time Vortex and…" He stopped dead, his eyes widening in shock. "The Time Storm."

"What's a Time Storm?"

The Doctor looked over at her in surprise. "Oh right, human, doesn't know – a Time Storm is when the Time Vortex gets… choppy."

"But what causes it – what does it do?"

"It's caused by the presence of a running paradox machine." He looked back at the wall, suddenly very interested in one corner. "I must have stumbled over the point when the Master took over the UK – see, a paradox machine allows for the existence of a paradox without rewriting history; it turns a fixed point into a non-fixed point in time. I eventually shut it off back when we fought, but the fact that it ran in the first place generated a Time Storm."

"Well, what happened next?" Ruby leaned closer, interested.

"I was unprepared; there hadn't been a Time Storm in millennia. I must have fallen out of the Time Vortex itself – into the Void. Except… I didn't, did I?" He looked thoughtful for a moment then jumped suddenly as he grabbed his head. "Oh! Of course!"

"'_Of course,_' what?" Ruby asked.

"I must have been split! Yes, I'm remembering it now; the chaotic energy of the Time Vortex duplicated the TARDIS and anything inside it. I was ejected – the other me was sent off on his merry way."

"The other you? Are you saying it cloned you?"

"Not cloned, just copied; a by-product of quantum uncertainty gone mad. I was literally both _inside_ and _outside_ the Time Vortex at the same time. When I crashed through the Abstract Plane, however… we separated." The Doctor suddenly looked down at his hands. "Now… there's another me running around in my home universe while I'm stuck here."

"Hey." He looked over to Ruby in confusion. She smiled weakly. "If you can get me home, I promise to help you get home too-"

"That won't be necessary, Ruby. There can't be two of me in a universe at once – I'm still partially quantumly entangled with the other me. If I went back, either I or my other self would cease to exist. I would have to regenerate while I'm here to break the entanglement – and I won't be doing that again. None left."

"What does that mean?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, well that's a whole other- Oh!" He stopped his scanning abruptly, focusing on one spot of the wall. A few seconds later, Ruby fell backwards as the wall she had been leaning on disappeared. The Doctor grinned.

"There we go," he said, helping her up. "I guess we should move now, eh?"

Ruby brushed herself and nodded. The Doctor let out an exited "Geronimo!" and they set off down the white corridor that had appeared.

They walked for a while, seeing nothing but the whiteness surrounding them. Bends in the path appeared before them and Ruby had almost walked into walls, fooled by the illusionary void. Eventually, however, they saw a strange metal orb on the ground before them. The Doctor walked over and picked it up, scanning it with the sonic.

"What is this doing here…" he said, looking over the readings. Ruby reached over to take it from him, and he jumped back.

"Don't touch it!" he said, holding the orb to his chest. "It's incredibly dangerous!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ruby stepped back a few paces and watched him scan it. "What is it?"

"A Consciousness-Transfer Regeneration Converter." He slipped the orb into his pocket. "It's a relic of the ancient past – one of Omega and Rassilon's brainchildren. Before regeneration was so widespread. What _I_ want to know is what dangerous Time Lord technology is doing in another universe."

"But what does it do?" Ruby started walking again, and the Doctor followed.

"Well, it's quite complicated."

"I like complicated."

"Then I suppose I should start with Regeneration." The Doctor began flipping the sonic up and down in time with his steps. "My people… they have this way of cheating death. When we get mortally injured, we experience Regeneration; complete cellular reconstruction. To the atom. Unfortunately…" He stopped messing with his sonic, putting it back in his pocket. "It means you change. Completely. Same memories, but new person, new face – new everything! A makeover, where one man enters and another leaves."

Ruby just stared at him incredulously. "That's… insane. But I suppose after the TARDIS… anything is possible, isn't it? Right, so… Regeneration. Crazy. But what does it have to do with that?" she nodded towards his pocket.

"Well, Regeneration isn't natural. It's triggered by a burst of regeneration energy, something that originally could only come from us. Time Lords can only regenerate 13 times."

"How many times have you?"

The Doctor smiled. "Thirteen times. But I'm getting side-tracked - there was a problem; they hadn't figured out how to give a Time Lord new lives yet. When somebody they needed to live ran out of regenerations, they had no choice but to find a way to save them. So they invented this." He patted his jacket where the bulb of the orb could be seen through the fabric.

"How did it work?"

"And therein lies the danger; it used up a person. Literally. When two people touched it, the first to hold the C.T.R.C. would have their bodies and minds would fuse, generating another thirteen lifetime's worth of regeneration energy in the process." He looked away into the void. "Either the more dominant mind would destroy the weaker, or they would fuse together – it would be like a regeneration; new body and mind, same memories from both parties."

Ruby nodded, then scrunched her face in confusion as a thought came to her. "Hold on – I'm not lone of you. It wouldn't work on me."

"Not so fast. Just because the output is a Time Lord doesn't mean the input has to be. Bio-restructuring, they called it. All you needed was a life-form with a similar biology, like humans, and it would work."

Ruby nodded thoughtfully. He was right; it was dangerous. So, what was it doing here? They kept on in silence, watching for any change. Soon, however, they came upon a clearing.

To call it a clearing was, of course, incorrect – it still had the white walls, ceilings and floors of the corridors previously – but it was certainly wider and taller, expanding outwards into the void abruptly like an exploding star. The Doctor looked around in surprise, waving his sonic in the air.

"Well that's odd…" he said, staring at the readings on his sonic before focusing it on one spot in front of them.

"What is?"

"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He smirked, before looking back at the sonic with a puzzled expression. "The walls between dimensions are thinning here."

Ruby simply looked at him questioningly until he continued. "Something," he said, "is trying to push its way through the abstract plane right _here._"

Ruby looked over to where he was pointing his sonic. It looked perfectly normal, but she supposed looks could be deceiving. "Is that bad?"

"Well, it depends on what's coming through… hold on." He stared as the pitch of the sonic subtly changed and Ruby saw the air in front of it start to shimmer with rainbow colours, a strange, organic warbling coming through. The Doctor suddenly pulled her back, putting himself between the rift and her. "Something's coming through!"

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a strange being walked through the rift.

It wore a large dark hooded robe, covered completely in stiff black fabric. Its teeth, sharp as a blade, contorted into a worrisome smile. It had no eyes, but rather sunken dips in its face where they should have been.

It smiled horrifically. "Doctor. I'm glad to see you – I have been preparing for a long time for your arrival."

The Doctor glared at the creature. "Trickster."

The Trickster nodded, before turning its gaze to Ruby. "I am sorry that you were dragged along. I did not foresee your participation. Still, it cannot be fixed now."

"What did you do, Trickster." The Doctor stepped forward with a stern expression. "What have you done."

The Trickster grinned again – it seemed his most common expression – and continued. "Why, nothing – yet. It was when we last met, at the wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, that I foresaw this day."

"What do you mean, 'this day'? Why is today special?"

"Today is the day that the Doctor enters this universe." The Trickster motioned to the void behind it. "I decided to set a trap."

"What trap? What is this place?"

"All in due time, Doctor. This was always going to be. I may be a being of Chaos, but… I can appreciate when fate swings in my favour." It held a warped finger before its face. Ruby stared for a moment in disgusted confusion before she realised it was shushing them. "Omega was so _scared_ when he died – so much confusion! And, well, the event horizon of a black hole is a very chaotic place… The deal I stuck was simple. I would save him – though he would forget how or why – and he would build this place for me. Poor Peylix… too naïve, too egoistic to decline. And so this place was built."

"But what is this place - where are we?" The Doctor looked behind him in surprise as Ruby spoke up, unafraid of the odd creature. It simply smiled knowingly.

"Ah, young Ruby Rose… I almost forgot you were here. Very well – this is the Ark of Chaos, built to bear me into a new age, a new world. And it is rigged to explode in… around 10 minutes of your human measurements. You are already doomed."

The Doctor almost laughed in the Trickster's face. "We're not taking any of your deals. We are finding the TARDIS, and then we will leave – you won't get what you wanted from us."

"Oh, but Doctor… you forget one thing." It was suddenly behind Ruby, reaching over and grabbing her shoulder. She leapt away from it, rubbing the cold spot where its hand had touched her. "I am physical here."

"So what, are you going to try and stop us?" The Doctor squared up against the Trickster defiantly, but it was its turn to laugh.

"No, Doctor, it would serve no purpose – no, there is a far more important thing to consider." It pointed up into the void. "Your TARDIS is temporally and spatially locked. It can, of course, be unlocked – Omega was a generous soul – but there was one condition; there could only be one living being in the Ark for it to work."

"And so while you are here, that means I can't escape – very clever, I have to admit." He leaned in close to the creature. "But maybe I'm willing to make that sacrifice to stop you from winning."

"Maybe you are – and, if things had gone the way I had wanted them to, that would have been the end of it. However…" he directed the Doctor's gaze to Ruby. "Things are different this time, wouldn't you say?" He smirked as the Doctor looked away, thinking. The Doctor turned back abruptly, stepping away from the Trickster.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Doctor, don't-"

"I'm only asking him, Ruby. I just need to know what it is you would be dying to prevent, okay? Please, just let me handle this." Ruby pouted worriedly at him but nodded reluctantly. He stared the Trickster down.

The Trickster, however, smirked evilly. "You picked up the Transfer Orb, correct?"

"I did." Said the Doctor, feeling his jacket. There, in one of the pockets, its mass hung ominously.

"Excellent. Now, all I want you to do is transfer yourself into me. With a true physical form, I will be able to stop the countdown. In return, I will let little Miss Rose go free."

"And in doing so, you will attain the ability to bend reality to its whims. No dice."

"And so quickly condemn your companion to her death? How very unfortunate."

The Doctor looked over to where Ruby was fidgeting awkwardly. He stepped over to her and they locked eyes.

"Ruby," he said, unable to keep looking her in the eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't let him-"

"I understand."

"What?"

"I said, I _get it._" She hugged him suddenly, then stepped back. "I've always wanted to be a huntress. Part of that is being ready to sacrifice yourself to save others." She gave a shuddering breath, looking over to their captor. "I didn't think it would come this early, but it doesn't matter now."

The Trickster laughed. "How sentimental of you. If you change your mind, I'm right here."

The Doctor looked over at Ruby, who was on the verge of tearing up. He let out a sigh.

"Well," he said, patting his jacket where the orb was, "at least this thing gets destroyed with us."

Ruby looked up abruptly. What if…

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he looked over in surprise.

"What if… well, what if we fused?"

He was taken aback, his eyes widening in shock. The Trickster frowned. "It would mean you would become me. I wouldn't really recommend it; you would-"

"No, you already told me all of that, I got that. What next, though?"

He looked down in thought. "Well, the orb would become inert. Without a functioning orb to bargain with, the Trickster would… have to leave…" he looked up. "Leaving one person remaining to find the TARDIS."

The Trickster growled, taking a step forward. **"Don't."** It said, teeth bared more than usual.

Ruby nodded, squaring up with him. "Let's do it."

The Doctor shook his head. "I told you, you don't want to do this. You would have to deal with thousands of years' worth of memories in your head – or worse, be erased altogether. You don't want that."

Ruby took his hands into her own, a look of defiance in her eyes. "Doctor," she said, her eyes hardening, "It's this or die. Or, I suppose, let the universe get destroyed – and I'm not a fan of either of those options." She took a step backward and held out a solitary hand. "When the alternative is that, why not?"

The Doctor looked her up and down appraisingly, before hanging his head. "You're very brave."

She smirked. "I'm a huntress in training. Comes with the territory."

He nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

The Trickster suddenly let out a screech, launching itself towards them. Ruby swiftly brought Crescent Rose to bear, taking a shot and then cleaving it in two. The halves flew across the room, but they quickly came back together. She looked back to the Doctor.

"Quickly, before he can stop us?"

The Doctor held out the orb nervously. "Are you really sure you want this-"

"YES!" She said, slamming her hand down on the orb. There was a bright flash.

Ruby felt like her insides were melting as strange figures and images flitted across her eyes. She felt an odd struggle in her mind, before that seemed to melt as well, everything coming together like a psychedelic bowl of primordial soup. Soon, however, the odd feeling faded; the Doctor dropped to the ground and looked at her new hands.

Ruby stood, slowly parsing her memories. That is, slowly by Time Lord standards; by human standards, it was over in the blink of an eye. She may not have got everything – in fact, she hadn't checked past her tenth regeneration – but she had enough to work off.

At the same time, she checked her memories of Remnant – her family, the Grimm, mecha-shift weaponry – and it too seemed oddly novel. She would have to sleep on it.

Ruby looked down at the Trickster, who was now standing. It looked furious, its jagged teeth bared. Her memories supplied more information about him and she nodded to herself – she had made the right decision.

"**I can't believe you." **It growled menacingly, having dropped all pretence of humanity. **"Fusing with a human to save yourself."**

"It was never about me, Trickster – or, I suppose, it technically was... Okay that's super weird and all, what with the whole 'I am the Doctor _and _Ruby Rose' thing, but that doesn't matter anymore. Leave, Trickster. You lost."

It snarled, taking a step towards her. She simply threw the inert orb at it. The moment they touched, reality seemed to shatter like glass, and then the Trickster was gone. She let out a sigh and got to work.

She was lucky that her old screwdriver had survived the fusion – everything else had been replaced with Ruby's stuff (which, she supposed, was also her stuff). A couple of minutes later, and the tempo-spatial lock was broken. The TARDIS materialised in front of her. It was then that she realised that she was back in the smaller white room she – or rather, they – had arrived in.

She really needed to sort those memories out, this was way too confusing.

"Very clever, Trickster – don't move the TARDIS, move the people. It had me fooled perfectly." She pushed the door, but it was locked. She sighed and leaned close.

"It's me, old girl." She said, pressing herself against the TARDIS. It seemed to understand, as she heard the door lock open. She walked into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her.

She wandered over to one of the wrecked seats and settled down, letting out a tired sigh. Another thirteen lifetimes… her mind boggled at the enormity of her own soul.

She sat for a minute, getting her thoughts in order. After a while, she stood up and walked over to the console.

"No wonder you ran out of power… fighting against Omega's technology probably took everything out of you. That was why you were malfunctioning so badly, wasn't it?" The quiet groans of the TARDIS seemed to answer her question. "Glad to see some of the power is back. Looks like I need to reroute the seventh floor artron batteries, though." She pulled off some of the panelling and began to fiddle with the burnt wires.

"You can tell what's happened, can't you? You know that it's me." She chuckled. "You always could, whenever I regenerated – I suppose this isn't much different. Still you must be so confused – or maybe not, you are quite old."

There was a pause.

"Whoops, I didn't mean it like- OW!" A sudden spark came from the wires, catching her fingers. "Okay, I deserved that."

She closed the panelling and leaned over the console, flicking a few switches. A few seconds later, the lights came back online, flickering. The groans of the TARDIS became louder. "There we go."

She walked over to the telepathic circuits and placed her hands into the orifice, focusing on her home – in fact, on the clearing she had found the TARDIS in originally. "Take me home, beautiful."

The TARDIS obliged, the comforting _vworp_ calling from all around. The centrepiece jerked up and down, clearly damaged, but it did not matter; soon, she landed. She smiled at the familiar '_boom_' of the TARDIS settling. "You need to heal up, don't you? Go ahead; I won't be needing to move for a while." She stepped outside and checked outside.

She pulled up her scroll and connected to the CCT, watching as a news page loaded. It was still the same day – in fact, if the clock was right, she had barely been gone a few minutes. She turned back to the TARDIS with a smile.

"Great Job!" she said encouragingly, reaching out and snapping her fingers. At once, the TARDIS doors closed. She skipped off into the forest.

She had barely got anywhere when she bumped into none other than her sister. Ruby smiled, but her memories were in turmoil. Her memories of being the Doctor didn't fit very well with having a sister, that was for sure.

She _really _needed to sort those out.

"Ah, Ruby! There you are!" Yang pulled her into a fierce hug. She reciprocated happily. This felt right. Yang pulled back. "Where were you? You just wandered off!"

"I was trying to see what that noise was."

Yang nodded, looking past her into the trees. "Anything over there?"

"Nope. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

Yang hugged her again, before taking her hand and leading her away. "Lets go back, eh? I know you can handle it out here, but this place gives me the creeps. You're only 15, you know."

Her mind rebelled, but she nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Oh, is Zwei okay?"

"Yeah, he was worried too. That noise freaked him out good."

Ruby nodded as she walked off. Things were looking to be interesting this time around.

Then, somewhere, very, _very_ far away, the Ark of Chaos exploded silently.

And everything was fine.

* * *

**'Everything was fine' - famous last words.**

**The next bunch of chapters will be about catching up to the Fall of Beacon - after all, Doctor Ruby will have a different reaction to different events.**

**In the mean time, a new enemy will emerge - or rather, a very old enemy reborn.**

**Finally, we will get the Battle of Beacon we all deserve - 'everybody lives!' (or at least, way more people than in canon).**

**This story will be ongoing as long as I feel like it. It will feature multiple regenerations - thankfully not soon - and maybe even new companions. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I am so glad to finally share it with you. This is gonna be epic.**

**And, since it _is Doctor Who:_**

* * *

**Next Time:  
"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!"**

**"So, these things... they're from another universe?"**

**"Quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."**

**"This is bad, this is very bad!"**

**"We need to find Blake - she could be in trouble!"**

**"What do my eyes have to do with anything?"**

**"You get the secrets of the universe - we both get to live a dozen times longer. What do you say?"**

**"What are you playing at, Ozpin? Who are you so scared of?"**

**"It was you. Of course. How could it have ever not been _you_?"**

* * *

**See you dreckly!**


	2. S1 E2: Initiation

**Sorry about the hiatus, stuff came up.**

**This story will has now been planned out far more than it was before.**

**However,I discovered that at my present rate, I will be writing until 2023 at least. This isn't a problem, but it does shine a spotlight on my mortality.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Are you… robbing me?"

"Yes!"

Sometimes, something can just blindside you. An event occurs that you never even considered the possibility of, that causes you genuine surprise as you try to formulate a response. No matter how smart, or how skilled, or how good you are, life will still surprise you.

And so, in complete surprise, Ruby decided to default to her body's instincts. And apparently, those instincts said 'fight'.

She smirked unconsciously. She may be the Doctor, but a fight was still invigorating.

With a crash, she brought Crescent Rose to bear, sending the poor sap flying. A cursory scan of her opponents brought a smile to her face – they all had aura. Which meant that all bets were off.

Two more identical men came her way, apparently drawn in by the commotion, but she launched the two of them out of the shop front window. With learned grace, she swung her scythe around in practiced patterns. With those two dealt with, she looked up to see more men staring at her from within the shop. Amongst them was their apparent leader; a fashionably dressed man with red hair and a bowler hat.

He motioned towards her, looking on with annoyance. "Get her." The goons rushed forwards.

She leapt up to meet them.

One thing that she had learned, as she reconciled her new self with her old, is that violence was a lot more complicated here than it was in her other half's home universe. And she would have to develop a far more complicated relationship with it. In the other world, violence was simply a pointless display of power that rarely worked against alien foes; with humans being as fragile as they were, it was never worth the risk. He had hated it then, and he hated it now.

But here, things were different. She brought her scythe down, watching the man fly as his aura shattered. Aura. It was almost funny how a single thing made all the difference. With aura, humans were no longer fragile. They were strong, like the aliens she was so used to fighting, and her usual methods did not work against them. She had met a few of this world's rogues' gallery, learned of things she would have probably never known if she were not the Doctor. There was only one way to fight these types of enemy – and that was with steel and dust. It had been a hard truth to swallow, but her new memories had gone a long way to stabilise her. She had made herself a vow, at some point – only use your weapon against those who can't be fought any other way. The Grimm, Salem's assassins… people who would only take 'no' on the end of a blade.

Perhaps this situation could have been solved with diplomacy. Unfortunately, she had been caught by surprise and reacted too fast, and now that was out of the window. She would need to work on that.

But of course, this fight could only go one way. The grin on the criminal's face ensured it. And so, Ruby Rose lifted her scythe to attack. And lunged.

/-/

Things had gone the way one might expect.

Fighting Roman had been trivial with her heightened Time Lord senses, but the appearance of his boss had caught her out. She was surely one of Salem's assassins; she was using a strange power that surely only Salem could have given her and seemed interested in Ruby's silver eyes – a trait she had noticed was of much contention in Salem's ranks. Still, there was something even more odd about the woman. There was a strange sense of kinship and familiarity, like she knew the woman from somewhere – a sense that had immediately been overshadowed by the panic of being blown up, but it was there. Still, she dared not mention it to anyone – they would likely be confused as to how their lovely little Ruby had discovered the evil-plot-to-end-all-plots, and extradimensional travel and biological reconstruction did not seem like concepts they would grasp very well.

Still, the battle had ended with the villain's escape, and she was left in the custody of the blonde huntress that had shown up near to the end of the fight.

'Custody' being the operative word there.

"Had I not shown up, you could have gotten yourself, or somebody else, seriously hurt!"

Ruby sighed internally. This was to be expected, but this woman was really going above and beyond. If Ruby had not known of Salem beforehand, this spiel would have seemed wholly unnecessary and unreasonable. It's like they weren't even _trying_ to hide it.

As the woman continued to lecture, the Doctor tuned her out; Ruby had discovered (or rather, remembered) that she could listen without listening, absorbing the information while working on a different thought process. Which was incredibly useful, considering how much her new sister could talk.

Salem appeared to be some titanic entity in this world. At first, she had not believed in magic – and by 'she' she meant that both of her past selves would have agreed with her; magic did not exist. And yet, it kept cropping up. In the odd actions of politicians, the inexplicable assassination of high-ranking figures – the fiftieth time she had heard of an unexplainable lightshow, she had been hit by the realisation that either aliens were involved, or magic was real.

This had sent her digging. She had done a little research into the murdered officials and found patterns. The men had been strong proponents of scientific ethicality and had been opposing Atlesian research with unethical goals. And then they had all died. The start of a political drama if she had ever seen one, but she had looked further. Just as she was nearing answers, Salem noticed her. And that was when _he_ came.

The scorpion faunus (a strange concept to grasp, but not too strange) had been fast. If she were her old self, she would have lost easily; of course, if she were her old self the two may never had met. Even with her Time Lord reflexes, she barely escaped with her life. The man, who had identified himself as 'Tyrian Callows', spent a significant amount of time talking about how incredible and magical that his 'Goddess' was; after she had recovered secretly from their fight, she had been driven to know more. Details were sparse and blocked by firewalls, but apparently CCT security was pretty lax – she had got through with but a second of sonic-prodding. And so, the name 'Salem' was gleaned. And with it, magic began to filter through.

She realised lethargically that the huntress's speech was coming to a close. She focused on the words, sitting demurely.

"If it were up to me, I'd send you home – with a pat on the back…" there was a soft pause in her speech and if the Doctor were younger, she might have fallen for it. "And a slap on the wrist!"

The huntress drove the point home with a flick of her crop before letting out a sigh. "But of course, it isn't up to me."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. Oh really?

The huntress stepped back to open the door. "There is someone here who would like to meet you."

She opened the door to reveal an aging, white-haired gentleman with a cup in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. Her eyes bulged momentarily. _Cookies._

The man, who she now recognised, put the plate down. "Ruby Rose." He looked closer, seemingly transfixed. "You have… silver eyes."

She blinked. Silver eyes? That meant that he was connected to Salem, but how? Could he be trusted? She chose to nod as he sat down.

He took a sip from his mug. "So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" He gestured with his head at a tablet. Upon closer inspection, there was a clip playing of her fighting. _Not bad…_

She straightened her posture. "Signal Academy."

His eye twinkled with amusement. He could tell she was being secretive; was he amused? Or was that pride and approval? He smirked lightly. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby took a cookie and bit into it. _Chocolate chip, yes… _Ignoring the demands of her stomach, she considered her options. Should she tell him the full truth? Or hide the details? In which case, how much could she tell him? She settled for a non-answer. "Well," she said, "one teacher in particular."

The man nodded. "I see…"

He took another sip from his mug. She took up another cookie (or five) and wondered idly what was in there. There was something strangely... mystical about him. He cleared his throat.

"It's just that _I've_ only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." He nodded to himself, idly swilling his drink. "A dusty, old crow…"

Ruby nodded, swallowing another cookie. "That's my uncle." The fact that the man knew her uncle was either very good or very bad. Either way, she wasn't getting out of this one. Salem's forces knew of their connection anyway. She coughed suddenly; bits of cookie were caught in her throat. She cleared it. "Sorry… Yeah, that's my Uncle Qrow!" she decided to tell a little fib – if he was good, it would be harmless. If he was bad, it would be useful to her. "I was awful before he took me under his wing, but now I'm all – well, you see." She smiled sheepishly, stopping before she embarrassed herself.

The man smiled. "So I've noticed." He placed his cup on the table and finally sat down, leaning into her. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school to train warriors?"

Ruby let out a mental sigh of relief. This one was easy. "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

She wanted to _stop_ monsters, but she supposed it was close enough. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." She smiled, feeling restrained enthusiasm leak out. "My sister is starting there this year, you see, and she's also becoming a huntress. I want to be a huntress because, well…" She doubted he would take 'saving the world from aliens' would be a suitable reason. "I… my parents always taught us to help people, so I thought, why not make a career out of it?"

"Why not be a policewoman then? Why a huntress?"

"Oh, well… My parents were huntsmen, my sister's going to be a huntress, my… mom… was a huntress… It's just kinda… cool. Yeah." She winced as the line fell flat. Oh well.

The man and the huntress studied her appraisingly. He leaned back a little. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby nodded. She most certainly did. "You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin smiled. "Hello."

Ruby smiled back. "Nice to meet you."

Ozpin lifted his mug and took a sip. "You want to come to my school?"

Her eyes widened. Two years early? It was surely Christmas. "More than anything."

Ozpin exchanged a glance with his subordinate, who expressed her disapproval with a huff. He turned back, putting the mug back down. "Well, okay."

Ruby smiled.

/-/

Ruby struggled to breathe as she was crushed by two strong arms. A grimace lined her face as her lungs constricted. Yang was lucky that Ruby had Time Lord physiology and could hold her breath this long; though apparently Yang had noticed this quickly and lengthened her hugs accordingly.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby gasped for air, words slurring. "Please stop."

Yang let her go. Ruby gasped again, finally able to breathe. "But I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby sighed. These would be a long four years.

/-/

**DOCTOR RUBY**

_**Starring:**_

_**Ruby Rose**_

_**The Doctor**_

**INITIATION**

**Written by XaosDiscordial**

/-/

Ruby grinned as she flew through the air. So, the evening hadn't been great, but now it was time for her to shine!

She used her scythe to break her fall. The landing strategy thing was unorthodox, to be true, but it was certainly effective. One thing had initially worried her – that being, Jaune's lack of aura that she had detected – but she had seen Pyhrra catch him with her javelin, so it was fine. With a graceful hop, she landed, breaking into a semblance fuelled sprint.

Who should she pair up with? Jaune was nice, but he seemed a little naïve and weak – nothing awful on its own, but on a battlefield… Even so, Pyhrra seemed pretty intent on having him to herself. She smiled to herself slyly. If Pyhrra thought she was being subtle about her obvious… attraction, she had another thing coming – especially in the face of a millennia-old Time Lord.

Perhaps Yang then? Yang was a good choice, but she wanted to step out of her sister's shadow a little. Yang was very protective, which was admirable but often blocked her from getting things done.

Perhaps the girl with the bow would do - Blake. If she thought she would hide her ears from the Doctor, she had another thing coming. Even then, a quick dustnet search had revealed her father as the founder of the White Fang and the Chieftain of Menagerie. Wouldn't be the first princess she had worked with.

Maybe she was the most sensible. Yes, that worked-

She skidded to a halt in front of a pillar of white. Weiss Schnee stared back at her.

And then turned around and walked away.

Ruby spluttered in annoyance. "Where do you think you're going!"

Weiss ignored her, wandering into the foliage. Ruby sighed. If Weiss didn't want to work with her, she supposed it couldn't be helped. She would just have to find a new partner.

She rallied herself to leave-

Weiss stalked back through the foliage and grabbed her cape, pulling her back. "By no means does this make us friends."

Ruby smirked, tolerating Weiss' coldness. _We'll see about that… _Still, she mildly wondered what could have driven Weiss to consider Ruby the better option.

She struggled out of Weiss' grip, walking alongside her. It was at this point that she noticed Weiss' speed.

"What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow!" As Weiss continued to talk, Ruby used her semblance to appear right beside her. Weiss had a double take, staring in slight amazement. "What the…?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss looked back in confusion. "When did…?"

"It's my semblance." Weiss looked back at her, suddenly focused. "Enhanced speed. Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday – just because I struggle with social stuff doesn't mean I can't fight monsters! Hell, my entire family are huntsmen." Ruby wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders, who looked over at her sceptically. "By the end of the day, you're gonna be like, 'Wow! That Ruby is super cool and I wanna be her friend!"

Ruby accentuated her point by flying off in a cloud of petals, skipping away with a smile. She heard Weiss yell something from behind her, but she didn't care – she'd made her point. She looked around, trying for clues as to the way to go.

Weiss wasn't the best candidate for a partner, but that wasn't to say she was the worst; Weiss seemed serious and devoted but also a little egotistical. Ruby figured she'd make a good team leader – serious and used to command. Of course, it was comments like those that made her egotistical in the first place.

A sudden scream alerted her to her partner's plight. She readied her scythe. She was ready for this.

She launched forward and struck at the Beowolf, landing the hit expertly. However, she watched as Weiss sent an accidental shot into the forest. A blaze sprung up that distracted Ruby long enough for the Beowolf to knock her into Weiss.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Excuse me?" Weiss eyes smouldered. "You attacked out of turn! I could have-"

"Out of turn?" Ruby stared Weiss down, who seemed to falter a little under her gaze. "Out of turn! This is a real brawl, not a tournament fight. Keep up!"

Ruby reloaded her rifle, but the blaze had spread around them. A tree fell in front of her, which did not deter the growling Beowolf.

Weiss tugged at her arm. "We have to _go_!"

Ruby nodded and grabbed Weiss' arm. With a flash, the two of them flew around the trees and the flames. Ruby stopped a safe distance away, letting Weiss go. Weiss leaned on a tree, clearly nauseated by the trip.

Ruby gritted her teeth. "What was that! That should've been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on _fire_!"

Ruby scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little _during an encounter-"

"You call that an 'encounter'? That lasted a few seconds – and because of the fire _you _caused!" Ruby stepped up to Weiss, teeth bared. "Maybe _you_ need to _keep up_!"

"Well, congratulations on being the fastest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

Weiss walked away from her again. Ruby let out an agitated shriek, slicing a tree in half with Crescent Rose. She sighed as she followed Weiss into the forest once more.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so easy.

/-/

They were clearly lost. It was plain as the noses on their faces.

And all that they needed to reorient themselves was for Weiss to admit this fact. Of course, this was very unlikely to happen on its own.

"It's definitely this way." Weiss walked away from Ruby before suddenly turning around. Weiss began walking the other way. "I mean… this way! It's _definitely_ this way." She stopped in front of Ruby, settling her hands on her hips. "Alright, it's official: we passed it."

Ruby sighed and stood up. "Weiss, why can't you admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

Weiss froze at the interruption, putting on faux confidence.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going!" Ruby gave her an unimpressed look which Weiss purposefully ignored. "We're going… to… the forest temple!"

Ruby shook her head, looking around with a sigh. Weiss' face scrunched up with embarrassment and anger.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

"I could probably figure it out."

"Oh yeah? Then do it!"

"Sure! If," said Ruby, stepping closer, "you admit that you got us lost."

"What do you mean? Of _course_ we're lost-"

"No, Weiss." Ruby shook her head again. "I mean, you have to say, 'I got us lost.' Then I'll do it."

Weiss spluttered indignantly, looking around for an alternative. When she found none, she looked back at Ruby.

"I don't even think you _can_ find it!"

"Oh, sure, you _might _be right… But you'll only know if you admit your faults."

Weiss' eyes scrunched up. They seemed to bulge, as if the very _concept_ of a fault gave her indigestion. Still, she seemed to steel herself for it – after a few seconds, Weiss let out a tense, shaky sigh.

"I… I got us lost." Weiss slumped a little as she spoke, looking away. "I'm sorry."

Ruby looked into Weiss' eyes. Though the indignance and ego were still very present, there was now an earnest gleam that hadn't been there before. She smiled.

"You are forgiven." She skipped past Weiss jovially, looking back a second later. "Your secret is safe with me."

Weiss seemed unnerved by the concept of it all, but she also seemed… relieved. Perhaps she secretly _wanted_ to apologise? Well, whatever. It could wait.

Ruby looked up at the sky. The sun had barely moved since they had been launched off of the cliff. She aligned herself with where she thought the cliff was, pointing into the direction of their trajectories. "Based on the speed we were moving… factoring in landing strategy and our travel…" she stood still for a moment, moving her hands as she thought. Weiss simply looked on in confusion.

"Carry the two… Assuming that the temple is at the centre – I think that the temple is approximately _that_ way." She pointed off in the calculated trajectory. "30 minute walk, at least. Maybe less if running, but even so…"

"That's way too long!" Weiss said, following her gaze. "We don't even know if you're right!"

"My thoughts exactly." Ruby fiddled with her collar. "If only we had a… birds eye… view…" Ruby looked up for a second before turning to Weiss. "I have a plan, but you aren't going to like it."

"Oh no…"

/-/

Things had gone alright, all things considered.

They had, of course, fought the Nevermore they had led to the temple; the Deathstalker had been a surprise, but they had dealt with it well. In fact, she hadn't got her cloak caught once! The walk back had been quite uneventful in comparison.

Which was why she was now standing in line with her new team, waiting for Ozpin to call them up.

She wondered who would be made team leader. As the Doctor, she would consider herself a smart choice – but the Professor only saw her as a 15-year-old prodigy. He would never make her the leader. Maybe Yang, then? No – she was too temperamental and irresponsible for it. Ruby loved her sister, but geez. Weiss, perhaps? She did have good leadership qualities, but her ego would probably be a serious problem to deal with. Blake, maybe? She was clearly the best qualified… but she didn't seem to be leader material. It was in the way she spoke, or acted – she wanted to be led, not to lead. Considering her heritage – which Ozpin surely knew about, he wasn't stupid – she was probably a poor choice.

She heard a sound, and Glynda motioned them forwards. They stepped forward onto the stage as Ozpin began to speak.

"And finally," said Ozpin, "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long."

Blake seemed to shrink in on herself as her name was spoken aloud. Weiss, oblivious, had a serene and smug expression – evidently, she thought she was a shoe-in. Yang seemed proud, smiling widely as her name was called. Ruby kept a level expression as Ozpin continued.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces." He motioned towards the screen, where their faces where replaced with initials. "From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose!"

Weiss gaped in shock at Ruby, who stared in surprise. So, he had chosen _her_… But what did it mean? Before she could consider the implications, Yang flew in from the side and hugged Ruby tightly, strong limbs crushing her Gallifreyan ribcage. Weiss was still stuck in a strange trance of confusion, while Blake simply smiled and nodded. At least somebody thought it made sense, because Ruby didn't.

In fact, Ruby was so confused that she almost missed Ozpin's next words. They were said quietly, to himself, but her ears were those of a Time Lord – nothing escaped them.

On the other side of the stage, Ozpin looked down and whispered to himself.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

Despite her suspicions, Ruby was inclined to agree. She looked across the crowd of teenagers, cheering to welcome in the new blood. Jaune, the boy with no skills except leadership. Blake, the ex-terrorist. Weiss, the heiress.

Ruby, the Time Lord.

It would be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

**Damn straight.**

**Next episode will be more interesting than before - it will run more like an actual Doctor Who episode. This one was just to help set up the final episodes of the season.**

**Still, I hope you all enjoyed! This was a ton of fun to write - reminded me of when I wrote the first chapter of To Steal from the Cookie Jar with how much I had to reference the episode transcripts.**

**See you next time! Oh, and before I forget:**

* * *

**Next Episode:**

**"Hi, I'm the Doctor!"**

**"My gods, there's two of them!"**

**"So these things, they're from another universe?"**

**"All of them - in the thousands! How can we hope to stop that?"**

**"Reverse the polarity..."**

**"Rapid deceleration - you have one minute!"**

**"Then we had better make it count."**

* * *

**See you dreckly!**


End file.
